


to share

by epiattic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiattic/pseuds/epiattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba comes home after a long day of work to find a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to share

**Author's Note:**

> I found this, completed, in my WIP folder yesterday. It's been finished for months. I think I was holding onto it in the hopes that it would magically become good writing but I don't think that's gonna happen so I'm just tossing it out there.

Aoba’d had a long day.

It wasn’t bad enough that each of the customers had seemed to be especially cranky, and that Bonjin-kun had had a malfunction halfway through cleaning up a number of shelves that the brats had knocked over, _and_ Aoba had trekked just about all over Midorijima on a wild goose chase trying to make a delivery to someone who turned out to be nonexistent. No, in addition to all that, a late shipment had caused them to lose money with some impatient clients who decided they weren’t willing to wait until the next week for their parts and canceled their orders. Haga had sounded just as tired as Aoba felt when he’d left the shop, an hour and a half later than usual, and he couldn’t help but feel like he had disappointed somehow.

Needless to say, he was ready to be home. Home sounded like a great place to be right now, where a hot meal and his bed and his favorite music waited for him. But if he was to be perfectly honest, more than that, because home was where Clear and Ren could be relied upon to appear, sudden and excited, as soon as Aoba stepped through the threshold like a pair of loyal, ecstatic puppies who had waited there all day just to lick his face. In reality, Clear’s terrifyingly exceptional hearing could pick out Aoba unlocking the door from upstairs, and he would tug Ren down to the first floor flying two steps at a time to welcome Aoba home. Sometimes they and Tae even had dinner ready by the time Aoba made it back, and pulled him straight into a kitchen draped in comfortable and mouthwatering scents where a meal was already laid out for him. Any and all of these things sounded nice after a long day. Some food, some affection. Aoba couldn’t deny how just seeing Clear and Ren’s faces could make the tension melt from his shoulders.

And so, that afternoon, when Aoba walked through his front door and found the hall beyond quiet and empty, he was not only surprised but more disappointed than he would have imagined that he’d be.

Had they gone out? The thought concerned Aoba, just a little bit. In general it was alright if they went places on their own. After all, Clear had made it through plenty of experiences by himself before he’d come into their household, and Ren was sensible and intelligent. But whenever they went somewhere together it made Aoba nervous. Often their mutual cluelessness built off each other until one or both of them got into some kind of trouble, and of course it was Aoba who always had to deal with the resulting mess. It was only the last time they’d gone to the grocery store, after all, that he’d intercepted them just before they had started drinking the milk straight from the cartons in the dairy aisle, because the time before that they’d accidentally picked up milk that was already spoilt and that was the only way they knew how to check.

At least he could laugh about it now, Aoba thought, a small grin slipping over his face as he stepped out of the _genkan_ and stretching his arms out over his head. He felt marginally buoyed by the memory, but it didn’t entirely fill the strange tranquility of the house. Granny didn’t seem to be home either, which wasn’t unusual, but the quiet was a little bit unsettling. Aoba was used to constant noise these days. Clear’s singing as he did the laundry, Granny scolding someone in another room, Ren still finding his hands frustratingly unreliable as he got used to his body and dropped pots and pans in the kitchen. It was lonely without the racket, and Aoba was left feeling a little melancholy. He’d kind of been looking forward to coming home to dinner prepared for him, maybe. Or even just collapsing into Ren or Clear’s arms. Since that didn’t seem to be an option right now, he climbed the stairs towards his room, figuring he’d take a nap instead.

And that plan really didn’t sound so bad, at least until he reached the top step of the stairs. He froze. He _could_ hear something, actually, now that he was up here, and it was coming from his room, and it sounded kind of like….

A heat beginning to prickle under his cheeks, Aoba crept his way over to his door and cracked it open, then cautiously peeked inside.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He’d found Ren and Clear.

Ren was flat on his back on the bed, and at first Aoba only caught his appearance in a flurry of disjointed observations. Bare skin slick with sweat, glistening in the late afternoon sunlight filtered through the crack between the curtains, eyebrows low in concentration over his fevered eyes. He was all cheeks flushed pink, mussed hair, a heaving chest, lips parted with frantic pants. And then Clear. On top of Ren, Clear, naked and flushed and desperate Clear, head lolling to the side as he moaned, face scrunched up with pleasure, his hands planted on Ren’s stomach for support as his hips snapped against Ren’s again and again and again, driving Ren’s cock deep into himself over and over.

Shit.

Instantly Aoba’s veins seared and flooded as his heart rate soared, his face burning, his thoughts racing. This was bad, they were so _indecent_ —

But why? It wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong, exactly. They were…they were having sex, just the same as he’d done with them more times than the number of beats per minute his heart was pounding, probably. Although he was pretty surprised to learn that they were doing it without him, it wasn’t as though it was a problem, or that there was anything wrong with it. Knowing their libidos, their drives and their wants and their lack of any sort of idea of _restraint_ when it came to these things, it wasn’t really that weird, he reasoned. Of course if they’d both wanted to while Aoba was away, they had each other. It wasn’t unusual for two people who were in love to do such a thing. They kissed each other all the time, after all, and he’d definitely seen them get a little frisky with each other before, even when he wasn’t involved.

But it was _his_ room and for them to be doing something like that on _his_ bed….

There was nothing wrong with that either, actually, since they all slept there, but….

It was just embarrassing, Aoba supposed, frowning uncertainly. To encounter something like that, whether he’d already seen it all before or not. Even though it was a something he was often involved in himself, this now was still a private and _very_ _sexual_ moment between Clear and Ren, and to walk in on it was just awkward. He couldn’t rationally get mad about it, so he just had to close the door and walk away.

Close the door. And walk. Away.

It sounded like an easy action to take, it really did. And it seemed like Aoba would be quite adept at distancing himself from such a humiliating situation. Usually by now he would’ve slammed the door shut and turned away and found something else to occupy his time until the wet sounds, the pleasured moans, the wanting growls coming from his room had ceased, but….

Aoba was ashamed to find that although he was willing himself to do this, he was still standing there, hovering just beyond the doorway, watching as Ren grabbed Clear’s hips to hold him still and buck desperately up into him. He felt abruptly powerless, like his legs were disobeying his commands to leave, his eyes flickering back to the scene in front of him no matter how much he tried to avert them. Although he wanted to pretend he was just frozen in shock, the truth of the matter was that he could now feel his pants tightening uncomfortably.

Just watching them was really, _really_ turning him on.

This was bad. This was awful, and kind of gross, and really just embarrassing. This was a terrible thing to do, to watch others at this without their expressed consent, and he should leave. Not to mention that it was just _dirty_ and _perverted_ and wrong in every way.

But all the sounds, the wet squelches and low growls and choked moans and hard breathing and pleasured whimpers made him wish he was in there with them too, though. And Aoba’s cock was swelling and hot, his nerves tingling with the strength of sudden urges. Could he go inside and join, maybe? _No_ , he didn’t want to disturb them, and that would just be even worse. He would wait patiently until they were done. Pressing a palm against the front of his pants, he shifted uncomfortably and again tried to make himself tear his transfixed eyes away and leave.

Clear, gripping Ren’s shoulders so hard he _must’ve_ been leaving marks, leaned down towards Ren and whispered something into his ear, and the latter’s eyes flew wide open. He froze his movements and tried to push himself up, but Clear gently pressed him back down into the mattress with a series of filthy kisses. Smiling hazily into Ren’s mouth, he started dropping himself down faster, dissolving any control Ren had over himself, and he thrust his hips upwards again, making Clear moan as he bounced and they settled into a new rhythm. Aoba watched as they both lost their sense to each other, and it made his own breath come harder.

He didn’t realize until warm twinges of pleasure were tickling at his own lower body that he had, at some point, unbuckled his belt and undone his pants, and was now fingering lightly at his own dick. Already there was precome oozing from the tip, and as he dragged his hand over it, the wet sensation on his palm drew his attention to what he was doing. _Oh god_ , not this, no, he wasn’t going to masturbate to the scene of his boyfriends fucking on his bed, he _couldn’t_. But he also couldn’t help how good it felt when he circled his hand around his aching hardness and gave a long, slow stroke, his heart pounding as loud as the squeaks of his bedframe from inside the room.

Because he’d found them in the middle of the act, it wasn’t very long before he started to recognize their warning signs. The way Ren’s eyes closed as his breathing became irregular, thrusts uncontrolled and erratic, his fingernails digging into Clear’s flesh. And Ren’s name poured from Clear’s mouth over and over as he allowed himself to be driven into from below, bobbing loosely.

Clear’s head fell back, his spine arched, and he came messy and wet all over Ren’s stomach. A few arrhythmic thrusts later and Ren let out a quiet, low moan, and then his movements gradually slowed to a stop. He opened his eyes and grinned, affectionate and warm, at Clear, who was laughing at the wet sounds he made as he lifted himself off of Ren’s cock. Their eyes locked and they exchanged a tender look, and Clear ducked in for a lingering kiss before he gave the door a pointed glance. Ren followed his gaze, and then immediately sat up straight, semen dripping down his stomach.

“Aoba.”

Aoba took a step back, his mouth falling open. Had they seen him? No, they couldn’t have. The hallway was in shadow and the door was only open a little bit. There was no way they could have seen him, or known at all. But there was Clear, smiling at him cheerfully though the crack in the doorway.

Of course. He had heard him.

Clear got up and pulled Ren by the hand with him, and then they were approaching him, and he didn’t want to have to deal with that. If this situation wasn’t horrifying enough in the first place, Aoba realized when he glanced down that his hand was still very clearly on his very obviously hard cock. There was no hiding that he was aroused, aroused from having watched them have frantic, amazing sex, while he was concealed out here in the hall, looking at them and touching himself like some kind of depraved perverted creep. This was so shameful, he had to get away, and _fast_ ….

Just as Aoba turned to escape into the bathroom, Clear threw the bedroom door open and grabbed him by the wrist.

“Welcome home, Aoba-san,” he said, still naked and still smiling.

“Clear!” Aoba gasped, turning to hide his face as best he could. He didn’t want to look at them right now, not like this…! “Let go of me!”

But out of the corner of his eye, Aoba couldn’t overlook it when Clear’s face fell, and he pulled away quickly, looking a little hurt. “I missed you a lot today. Where are you going?”

“I—.” Aoba gaped at him, completely at a loss for what to do.

“Please come inside, Aoba-san,” Clear begged.

With frustrations boiling frothy and hot, Aoba wanted to yell, to let him know in the most definitive way possible that this wasn’t okay, that this was nothing but disgusting, that he shouldn’t _want_ Aoba after all that. But as he opened his mouth and inhaled, he noticed Ren. Ren, standing just beyond him, still and quiet. Ren, with his hungry eyes, gleaming gold and dark, tracing down his body to where Aoba’s erection was outlined through the fabric of his underwear, and then back up to Aoba’s face with an expression that was almost imploring.

“Aoba….”

Oh no, _oh no_. He couldn’t give in to that pleading expression, that warm and wanting tone of voice. He couldn’t.

But suddenly he was being yanked into the bedroom, pushed back down onto the bed, and four hands were pulling his clothing from his body.

“Hey,” he protested, voice rising with irritation. “Wait, Ren, stop that! Clear! _Clear, no_ —!”

But it was too late for that. Clear’s mouth was already on his now-bare cock, giving experimental licks and light sucks as upturned pink eyes watched his expression carefully for the anticipated signs of pleasure. And meanwhile Ren was gingerly running his fingers through Aoba’s hair, slowly and gently tugging out the elastic that held up his ponytail. He leaned forward over Aoba and licked at his lips, sliding his hands slowly down Aoba’s neck, shoulders, chest. Aoba’s protests quickly gave way to helpless groans, and he gave an impatient reflexive buck into Clear’s mouth.

 _Fuck_ , he was turned on.

And he wasn’t the only one who knew it.

Clear glanced up at him meaningfully from under fair eyelashes and pressed his tongue against the bottom of his cock. Aoba’s breath came out in a _whoosh_ , and then suddenly Ren was in between them, moving slowly down his body, his lips coming into contact with his chin, giving a long slow lick down his neck, then pausing to nibble at the corner of his collarbone. It was difficult for Aoba to form phrases suddenly, so the complaints had completely ceased and been replaced with whimpered names and sighs. And Clear and Ren kept on, Clear now sinking Aoba’s cock further into his mouth with long slow sucks. Aoba fell back against the wall, unable to keep himself upright anymore.

“Hah, Clear,” he whined, one of his hands tangled in his white hair. The other groped blindly for Ren and gained purchase on his shoulder, and found it still slick with sweat from his previous activities, but solid and strong and hot.

Now the head of his cock was slipping into Clear’s throat, hot and wet and pressing beautifully into all the right places, and Ren was down around his lower stomach leaving kisses on his bare skin. He trailed his tongue along the protruding hipbone and paused to suck on the flesh at the top, but stopped when Clear’s hair brushed against his cheek, and pulled back for a moment to watch Aoba’s dick disappear between his lips. Aoba was looking too, from behind half-lidded eyes, and it was _so embarrassing_ but Clear did look so good with his mouth full, his lips sealed around him, and Ren’s eyes were on him, pupils huge and expression needy. Aoba’s cock gave a twitch against Clear’s tongue when Ren let out a small growl.

“Clear…,” he said, almost hesitantly. “May I also…?”

Aoba practically shoved his hand into his mouth to stifle the moan he made when Clear pulled his tongue away from his cock, a thin strand of saliva hanging between, and smiled at Ren. “I’d love to share with Ren-san.”

Ren wasn’t hesitant now. He dropped his head forward and licked the tip, and Clear joined him again, their tongues overlapping as they languidly fought for control of the head, sending fierce, almost unbearable jolts down Aoba’s legs. He wanted to throw his head back, shut his eyes against the agonizing pleasure, but he couldn’t even glance away from the sight before him. Clear gave up first and let Ren take the tip into his mouth, going to work on the shaft. He traveled down its length while Ren gave a vigorous suck, and a sharp shudder passed up Aoba’s spine.

“Hhn, Ren, not so—”

Aoba interrupted himself with a needy whimper. As if the visual of them both on him, their lips meeting over his cock and their expressions like what they shared was a delicacy, wasn’t enough to make his body feel like it was melting down, Ren’s tongue teased him in the most knowing way, dipping out and swiping across. And Clear, oh god, Clear knew right where to put his lips and how to flush frantic fire through his nerves. Somehow already they had his mind vanishing, his vision tinged with black and all he was aware of was Ren’s lips and Clear’s tongue and their hands on him and his own stuttering hips, and the sounds of unsteady breaths and pounding blood and wet sucking was heavy in his ears, and it was like being forced inside out in the most amazing way possible.

“Does it feel good, Aoba-san?” Clear was asking him, voice low and sultry, but he couldn’t answer, couldn’t even register the words through the scalding haze. All Aoba knew was that now Ren and Clear’s lips were meeting for a sloppy open half-kiss as best they could around him, heads titling for more contact, tongues hot and pliant and wanting and wet on him as they searched for each other. Aoba couldn’t help but thrust between the heat of their mouths, hips jerking towards the space they created, once stutteringly and then again and again and again.

So the only answer Clear received was a heavy, strained moan, the kind that meant that Aoba was getting close, _too_ close, and way too fast. Aoba’s fingers twitched, like he wanted to reach out and grab them, touch them, and suddenly Clear was gently nudging Ren to the side, swallowing Aoba’s cock down to the hilt. And Aoba knew no matter what he did now, he couldn’t stop it, his whole body overtaken by the thundering pleasure, his hips throbbing in bursts of heat.

“Aah, I’m—I’m,” Aoba attempted to warn, his voice hoarse with the effort of his frenzied breathing.

Clear gave one last suck and pulled off, and Ren’s hand quickly replaced him, pumping hard, but before he could even get a full stroke in, the whole room seemed to pitch violently to Aoba as he came. He cried out, loud and unrestrained, and the tensed energy shot through him all at once, blotting out any sense or ability to think, and his vision flared black. The thudding of his heart and his own heavy breathing, tinged with soft moans, obliterated all of reality for a moment, before he was able to blink away the pleasured tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes and glanced down at Clear and Ren.

Both of their faces were striped in viscous white, and as it dripped down into their mouths they licked it off their lips, exchanging satisfied glances. Through the haze of his receding orgasm Aoba couldn’t help but feel a floating warmth drift through him as he looked at them, momentarily appreciative of what they had done for him, appreciative of their willingness and caring and their _love_ , before he registered what he was looking at and snapped back to reality. 

Humiliated, Aoba scrambled away from them, lunging for the tissue box, and before Ren could protest Aoba had attacked his face with a tissue, wiping his own semen away with fast, rough strokes. Clear was next, objecting that he didn’t mind even as Aoba was breathlessly apologizing and telling him it was gross. And then once he had started he couldn’t stop. Sitting back and averting his eyes, he sighed.

“I’m sorry for…uh….” His voice grew quiet and hesitant. “For watching you guys, before….”

Clear looked confused. “But I wanted you to, Aoba-san.”

“ _What_?” Aoba stammered, glancing to Ren’s peacefully joyful face, as though he could explain Clear’s whims to him.

“You always like watching yourself so much,” Clear went on, threading his fingers through Aoba’s, “I was wondering if you’d want to watch us too.” He licked his lips. “It turns out you did!”

“I did _not_ —”

He broke off when Ren leaned up to give his cheek a lick, like he was trying to taste the redness of the blush that had crept up onto it, and Aoba found himself caught up soon after in a warm kiss. Clear was next, triumphant and grinning against his lips, and then the three of them were falling back onto the bed in a pile of bare sweaty limbs and satisfied sighs. Aoba, sandwiched between them, gave up on his frustration and burrowed further into their arms. Maybe it was time for that nap he had wanted to take before.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this was probably the best welcome home he’d ever received.

 


End file.
